bezsensopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Myslec/01
__TOC__ Kinrepok 08:01, lip 21, 2011 (UTC) No no Bardzo ciekawe artykuły piszesz, oby tak dalej :) Kinrepok 08:01, lip 21, 2011 (UTC) Licencje To jest jakiś błąd systemu, u mnie też tak jest. Opcja "dodaj obrazek" w menu po lewej jest jakaś wadliwa. Dlatego lepiej używać strony Specjalna:Prześlij. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:30, sie 5, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Doceniając twój wkład i bezkonfliktowość przyznałem ci uprawnienia rollbacka. Od teraz przeglądając ostatnie zmiany będziesz widział przycisk "cofnij", którym możesz ekspresowo wycofać szkodliwą edycję. Jeśli będziesz edytował dalej, to za jakiś czas możesz mnie poprosić o uprawnienia administratora (mógłbyś wtedy kasować strony, blokować wandali itd.) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:22, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Administrator Wielkie dzięki :) Kinrepok 13:22, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) Nagroda za prace 200px|right Proszę przyjąć ode mnie te oto gwiazdę za znaczny wkład w rozwój tego projektu w zakresie muzyki. Ku chwalę Bezsensopedii! Kinrepok 16:55, gru 28, 2011 (UTC) Lista adminów Racja, przepraszam. Postaram się to aktualizować. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:43, lut 13, 2012 (UTC) Administrator Właśnie przyznałem Ci uprawnienia administratora. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:03, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) :Gratulację :) Kinrepok 13:18, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) TomekRDM Dziękuję, zarejestrowałem się i może pobędę tu trochę. Mam nadzieje, że moje poprawki w artykule o "Czasie Honoru" nie ingerują zbytnio w Twój tekst pierwotny. Pozdrawiam Nieużywane grafiki Jeśli ktoś przesłał plik i jeszcze go nie użył, to nie usuwaj. Jeśli ktoś nie przesłał pliku bez licencji poczekaj z dwa dni, by był dodany. Jak nie zostanie, to usuwaj. Kinrepok 13:12, lut 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:majonez Ten i inne artykuły za minutę będą gdzieś podlinkowane :) Kinrepok 17:01, lut 20, 2012 (UTC) Forum Może by tak wejść na te forum ;) Kinrepok 12:17, lut 22, 2012 (UTC) Biurokrata Zapraszam do zapoznania się z treścią tego wątku i potwierdzenie (lub zaprzeczenie) zaproponowanej przeze mnie Twojej kandydatury na stanowisko biurokraty. Najlepiej z jakimś komentarzem ;-) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:01, mar 12, 2012 (UTC) Bezsensopedia:Atlas Jako ekspert techniczny, masz pojęcie, jak to naprawić, bo ja głupi i nie wiem :/ Kinrepok 17:29, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) :Ok. Kinrepok 17:45, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Zauważyłem, że działa (ładnie przekierowało na Toruń kropkę). Dzięki. Kinrepok 17:49, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) :::A, sorry. Wpatrzyłem się tylko w kropkę na Toruń i dlatego gafę popełniłem. Kinrepok 17:52, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Dzięki za naprawę i wytłumaczenie, co spaprałem. Kinrepok 18:03, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) Przyznanie uprawnień biurokraty Właśnie wykonałem nieodwracalną procedurę przyznania Ci uprawnień biurokraty. Noś ten tytuł z godnością ku chwale Bezsensopedii ;-) PS: Widzę, że wczoraj przeszedłeś chrzest bojowy w postaci zablokowania pierwszego wandala. Gratuluję i informuję, że mogłeś mu wstawić jeszcze to na str. dyskusji. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:19, mar 17, 2012 (UTC) Bot Pisz na mojej dyskusji w sprawie zadań dla bota. Jeśli chcesz, bym wyszukiwał błędy to podaj konkretną kategorię(lub kilka). Pamiętaj, że bot jest dosyć wolny i trochę uzależniony ode mnie, więc nie zawsze operacje będą możliwe, ale będę się starał. Tak na marginesie, wprowadziłem pewne usprawnienie i teraz może dodawać tekst bezpośrednio NAD kategorią. Eldred20 Dyskusja 20:19, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Dzięki za przeniesienie. Wiem, że mało kto wpadnie z żartem, ale warto było spróbować. Kinrepok 08:32, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Strona główna Czemu wycofałeś moją edycję? To był taki żart :)Waclawius 15:38, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Zadanie dla bota Zadanie wykonane niemal w całości. Niemal, ponieważ jakiś geniusz wpisywał , zamiast po prostu i początkowo bot takie strony pomijał. Dopiero później dopisałem nowy warunek. To są maksymalnie 2-3 strony, więc szkoda czasu na ponowne szukanie, ale chyba to nie problem? Oczywiście jeśli potrzeba jest pilna, to mogę znowu przeszukać strony, ale póki co nie mam czasu, a Bot jest zautomatyzowany, ale działa stosunkowo wolno i wymaga wglądu podczas działania. Pozdrawiam Eldred20 Dyskusja 10:45, kwi 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: przenoszenie stron Niestety muszę Cię zawieść, gdyż mój bot nie potrafi tworzyć/przenosić/usuwać stron, nawet jeśli miałby uprawnienia administratorskie. On jedynie edytuje istniejące, więc w tym przypadku jest bezużyteczny. Eldred20 Dyskusja 18:26, kwi 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Edycje Dziękuje :) Kinrepok 09:28, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) Plik:Mapa.jpg Hi. Thanks for asking about the image. It was deleted because it showed nudity. However there is some room for images that include nudity in an artistic sense, and after some discussion with other staff I have restored the image. I'm sorry for the confusion! -- Wendy (talk) 04:52, kwi 24, 2012 (UTC) Gwiazda right|125pxW nagrodę za Twój duży wkład w rozwój Bezsensopedii w kwestiach techniczno-administracyjnych przyjmij ode mnie tę oto gwiazdę techniczną. Noś ją z godnością ;-) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 07:48, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) Przyszłość świata Dlaczego zrewertowałeś wczoraj tego IPeka? Jak tak patrzę na jego edycję, to nie była taka zła. Można by poprawić parę literówek w tym co wyprodukował i to zostawić. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:05, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) * Odratowałem to. Po poprawkach jest nawet niezłe. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 18:09, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) * hej jak robić taki fajny podpis jaki masz ty?Opowiedz szybko! (Plants iphone 06:27, maj 15, 2012 (UTC)) Jeśli Jeśli jest zła usuń to przecież twój obowiązek jako admina. Na licencjach się nieznam albo była na tej albo na wolnej dokładnie nie wiem więc postanowiłem na wszelki wypadek dać tą. (crasing (dyskusja) 11:43, maj 31, 2012 (UTC)) IRC Pamiętasz tą dyskusję? Jeśli mógłbyś, to proszę o włączenie lub zapytanie do wyższych w kwestii uruchomienia kanału dla Bezsensopedii. Kinrepok 15:01, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) :Wielkie dzięki Kinrepok 07:41, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) My woooooooo‎‎ Czy masz pewność, że to My woooooooo‎‎ jest pacynką Crashinga? Mówiąc szczerze też mi się tak wydaje, ale głupio byłoby dać komuś dożywotniego bana na podstawie domysłów. Sprawdzałeś to gdzieś? [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:16, cze 5, 2012 (UTC) Trzy De Podczas czyszczenia historii tej strony przywróciłeś 7 wersji, a usunąłeś 8. Poza tym niepotrzebnie przywracałeś eksperymenty edycyjne Crashinga. Usunąłem to jeszcze raz i przywróciłem 6 wersji z różnych okresów, które obejmują wszystkich istotnych autorów. Teraz historia wygląda chyba najlepiej. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:40, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) *Ale kiedy zbierałem to hasło do kupy sugerowałem się właśnie tymi wcześniejszymi wersjami. Dwa pierwsze zdania aktualnego hasła praktycznie pochodzą z jego pierwszej wersji, autorstwa po ''Po dziabągu''. Dlatego usunięcie tego użytkownika z listy autorów uważam za wysoce niestosowne. Za to wg mnie bezsensowne jest przywracanie takich edycji z pogranicza wandalizmu, które zupełnie nic nie wniosły do hasła. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:29, cze 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:GNM Jeśli pamiętałeś o GNM, to sorry za zrobienie problemu. Kinrepok 06:11, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) Ujednoznacznienie Ok, chociaż tworzyłem je, aby osoby, które wchodzą na tą stronę zobaczyły, że jeszcze dużo trzeba tu zrobić. Strony ujednoznaczniające tworzyłem dla często spotykanych stron (imion). Każdy kto tylko chce może wtedy zobaczyć: Aha, to i to imię nie jest opisane i ja to zrobię. Są ludzie, którzy tak robią. Ale dobra nie będę ich tworzył, no chyba, że znajdę jeszcze jakieś strony na tej Wiki, które potrzebują ujednoznacznienia. P.S. Czy aby dobrze zrozumiałem: Każda strona ujednoznaczniająca musi mieć co najmniej jeden niebieski link? P.P.S. Dzięki za komplement :) --— 32Polak 15:57, cze 28, 2012 (UTC) :Ok. Nie będę zmuszał ludzi na siłę :) --— 32Polak 16:05, cze 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Kwiecień (film) Może i masz rację, ale nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale prawie całą stronę skopiowałem z Wikipedii. Jeśli oni uważają, że ta strona nie wymaga poprawek (nie ma szablonu, który to oznacza), to znaczy, że strona powinna być dobra. --— 32Polak 18:21, cze 29, 2012 (UTC) :Tego już nie rozumiem. Skoro Wikipedia bierze to na serio, to oznacza, że artykuł o filmie jest w porządku. --— 32Polak 18:29, cze 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Masz nawet racje. Jak już zaczęliśmy "rozmawiać" to mam małe pytanie: Dlaczego zawsze kiedy tworze nowe strony, naciskam podgląd to wszystkie linki są niebieskie? Nawet te które powinny być czerwone, bo takie strony nie istnieją. --— 32Polak 18:38, cze 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Prawdopodobnie. Tylko na tej Wiki spotkałem coś takiego. Sprawdźcie, czy w ustawieniach można to zmienić. Podczas edycji strasznie to mnie myli itp. --— 32Polak 18:42, cze 29, 2012 (UTC) Szablon: Czy wiesz, że Zauważyłem, że na wiele stron wstawiasz szablon z informacją, że ta i ta strona były na stronie głównej w dziale "Czy wiesz, że". Jednak ten szablon trochę przeszkadza. Przed chwilą wszedłem na Kucharkę i nie mogłem przeczytać paru linijek, ponieważ szablon przeszkadzał. Myślałem, aby odsunąć szablon od tekstu, jednak to nic nie dało. Wiem, że to by było zmarnowanie całej twojej pracy, ale czy nie można byłoby wstawić tego szablonu na stronie dyskusji, albo na dole strony, albo zrobić jakoś tak, aby ta ikonka była nad tekstem, tak jak szablon Disambig? --— 32Polak 15:30, cze 30, 2012 (UTC) :Teraz jest nawet lepiej. A mam małe pytanie: Czy mogę skopiować jeden, albo dwa szablony na tą Wiki (nie zapomnę o szablonie, który na to pozwala)? --— 32Polak 15:44, cze 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Chodzi mi o szablony dla reszty miesięcy i dla dni tygodnia. Przydałby się też szablon dla filmów i paru innych. --— 32Polak 19:50, cze 30, 2012 (UTC) :::A dlaczego ten szablon zostanie wycofany? --— 32Polak 09:03, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Aha --— 32Polak 09:16, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Dzięki wielkie i też mam taką nadzieję :D --— 32Polak 11:54, lip 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Newsy z fikcji Dzięki :) Niestety, przez ponad tydzień mnie nie było w domu, a u babci nie ma netu. Pozdrawiam! Waclawius 17:36, lip 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Plik:Granice.jpg Przez pomyłkę. Chciałem dorysować jedno państwo, lecz przypadkowo pobrałem sobie plik w niepełnej rozdzielczości. Już naprawiłem swój błąd. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:19, lip 18, 2012 (UTC) :Dobra, spoko. Jak to pisałem to nie znałem jeszcze wyników poprzednich mistrzostw. I tak jeszcze trochę przemieszam grupy. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:10, lip 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:ek Dzięki wielkie. Przyda mi się to :) --— 32Polak 08:13, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Taka sprawa O, ktoś musi iść do okulisty :) Zapomniałeś zamknąć nawiasu. Ale czasami robię takie edycje, które nic nie zmieniają, bo robię je w trybie źródłowym. Pozdrawiam i zapraszam na badanie wzroku :) --— 32Polak 16:03, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) :A jakie pytanie, bo nie czaję :D --— 32Polak 19:12, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Aha (32Polak dalej nie wie o jakie pytanie chodzi, ale nie chce wyjść na durnia :D) --— 32Polak 10:28, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) Takie pytanko Kiedy kolejne kolejki eliminacji Mistrzostw Świata Aimeizu? Damian102 19:53, lip 28 , 2012 (UTC) :Można by orientacyjnie ustalić, kiedy będą te kolejki i napisać o tym w dyskusji artykułu lub w komentarzach. Wtedy poszczególne kolejki mogliby wypełniać różni użytkownicy i rozgrywki będą bardziej nieprzewidywalne. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:57, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) ::W sumie racja. Faktycznie będzie lepiej, jeśli przypadkowi użytkownicy nie będą tam grzebać. Chociaż kiedyś pewnie dorzucę tam swoje trzy grosze ;-) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:40, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) Rosyjskie nazwiska Masz rację, tak będzie wygodniej. W nazwie artykułu imię i nazwisko, a pełne nazwisko ewentualnie na początku treści hasła. Już przenoszę. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 07:39, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:Wyłączenie rozszerzenia Gotowe. Może minąć chwila zanim zmiana będzie widoczna. Pozdrawiam — Sovq 16:04, sie 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Czat Wybacz, ale mam jak. Do końca tygodnia jestem poza domem i mam dostęp do internetu tylko na urządzeniu mobilnym. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 18:26, sie 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:bot Dzięki za informację. Pamiętaj, że razie potrzeby wciąż jestem do dyspozycji. Eldred20 Dyskusja 10:58, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Emeline Forkovna Planowałem to zrobić tak, że w konkurencji X10 wygrywają zazwyczaj weterani, bo tam jest największa presja. Choć teraz faktycznie wyszedł trochę groch z kapustą... Tak swoją drogą czy 14 lat to nie jest trochę za wcześnie? Może by to podciągnąć chociaż do 16, będzie bardziej intuicyjne. A dziewczynę odmłodzić ze dwa lata ;-) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:29, wrz 18, 2012 (UTC) :Odmłodziłem Emeline o rok, wykreśliłem wpis o tym, że jest najmłodsza i rozwinąłem myśl o tym, że sprawiła sporą niespodziankę. Teraz jest chyba dobrze. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:58, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) Hity 2011 Widzę, że wczoraj ostro przeciąłeś nawigacyjne. Do większości przypadków nie mam większych zastrzeżeń, ale Szablon:Hity 2011 moim zdaniem wywaliłeś niesłusznie. Szablon ten nie dublował kategorii ani nie był chaotyczny. Skupiał on hasła mocno powiązane tematycznie - piosenki popularne w tym samym okresie. Jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że osoba czytająca hasło o którymś z zeszłorocznych hitów zainteresuje się pozostałymi (a kilka ich mamy i można się nimi pochwalić). Jego subiektywność nie była znowu aż tak rażąca - pozbierałem to, co się w miarę często przewijało w radiu/telewizji, jak komuś by się przypomniało coś innego to można dopisać. Poza tym obawiam się, że po równoczesnym wywaleniu listy Hity ostatnich lat przybędzie nam porzuconych stron. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:58, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Fikcja:Mistrzostwa ... 39 Wyniki z pewnością urozmaiciłyby artykuł, ale... mówiąc szczerze nie mam zielonego pojęcia, z jakiej odległości wytrenowany człowiek potrafiłby trafić piłką w poprzeczkę tak, żeby do niego wróciła. 20 metrów? 50? Nie chcę rzucać przypadkowymi liczbami, więc na razie to sobie daruję. A skoro już mówimy o tym artykule, to czy mógłbyś wpisać tam skład męskiej drużyny Stanii? To Twoje państwo i nie chcę wymyślać przypadkowych nazw, bo może masz jakiś konkretny pomysł na nazwiska osób z tego kraju. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 08:30, wrz 21, 2012 (UTC) Fikcja:Ostramowikowie Coś mi tu nie gra. Dynastia panuje zarówno w Stanii (nigdy nie zdobytym przez kolonizatorów kraju) oraz w Rawie na Polonii (na zachodzie). To jakby cesarz Japonii i król Belgii pochodzili z jednego rodu. Moim zdaniem trzeba to zmienić. Pozdrawiam. Waclawius (dyskusja) 18:42, wrz 22, 2012 (UTC) Krusie Mogę zrobić strony Krusi na Aimezie oraz ich lige? RE:Nilbulska Ekstraklasa Piłkarska 1.Chociaż opisuje każdy sezon z wynikami to się zastosowałem (chociaż za kilka lat trzeba będzie poodzielać zapewne) 2.Ta pomyłka wynikła z przemęczenia i chciałem i tak ją poprawić. 3.No niestety zapominam ... A i pytanie kiedy pojawią się sezony Ligi Mistrzów Aimeizu,bo bez tego trudno będzie mi redagować artykuły drużyn aimeizkich. Byłbym też wzdzięcny za ciekawą nazwę dla 8 ekipy do ligi nilbulskiej (bo tak na 7 to trochę dziwnie będzie w sumie wyglądać). Drużyna musi być dla odmiany z małej wioski. Jaka kategoria do wulkanu? Mam pytanie czy byłaby jakaś kategoria do wulkanu? Strona główna http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/vuh/images/f/ff/Git.pl-3751.jpg Zamówienie gotowe. Opóźnienie z powodu korków. ;) 12:58, piątek, 28 gru 2012 (UTC+1) Strona główna Coś mnie ominęło? Co się stało, ze stroną główną? --— 32Polak 12:23, gru 30, 2012 (UTC)